pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY124: A Gaggle of Gadget Greatness!
is the 31st episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis As Ash and his friends continue their journey to the Kalos League, they drop by the Gadget Festival, where one can experience various ingenious devices created by masters in the field from all over Kalos. The place is filled with exciting and thrilling devices, and the invention-loving Clemont gets super pumped. While Ash and the others are enjoying themselves during the festival, they end up getting separated from Pikachu and the other Pokémon. Not only that, but Team Rocket is lurking around with some sort of evil plot. Episode Plot Clemont runs off, encouraging his friends to follow him. Seeing a signpost, Clemont is certain they are close to the Gadget Festival, where ingenuity is being celebrated. He points out a lot of inventors like him have the chance to present their gadgets there and he runs off. The heroes soon arrive to a giant building, making Clemont psyched about the place that tests wits and creativity. The heroes walk, pleasing Bonnie how they can have a lot of fun here. They stop at a machine, where Clemont puts a ball in a slot. The ball is risen up and slides down some ramps, then passes some obstacles and goes through a cogwheel, then slides down to touch a hammer, which crushes a Chesto Berry in half. Clemont is amazed, but is terrified when Serena does the same by slamming it down. Clemont is furious, pointing out ingenuity is about playfulness, which is the cause of technology's advancement. Clemont claims if they can't appreciate playfulness, they won't enjoy the rest of the festival. Without further ado, the heroes go inside the building. Inside, Team Rocket has crafted their machine to steal Poké Balls. Jessie wonders if this is what one could call "budget", recalling that is when one has to pay up for someone's loss. Meowth corrects her, since that word is "gadget". James claims those are two different words and goes with Meowth to inspect other gadgets, while Jessie ponders the meaning of those words. The heroes stop at some chairs, which rise up. Bonnie sits on one and is tied by a safety belt. Chespin comes out to sit on one as well, while Serena sends Pancham, who sits beside Chespin. As everyone rises up, Team Rocket observes this and plan on catching Pikachu, seeing their chances are improved when everyone is at the gadget section. Inside, Ash tries to push a door, but nothing works. He tries to pull it, but nothing happens as well. By Clemont's advice, Ash slides the door and succeeds. Clemont claims this was trivial thing when dealing with ingenuities. The heroes come to a room with no doors, but Clemont pushes a wall, revealing a hidden door. However, Pikachu, Chespin and Pancham get separated, so Ash promises they will meet up later. The heroes face some pillars, which move up and down. Clemont passes them easily, making Serena surprised, since Clemont looks a lot different than usual. Pikachu, Chespin and Pancham face a slope, filled with obstacles. Chespin intentionally pushes Pancham down, who gets bashed on the obstacles, while Pikachu and Chespin come down without much difficulty. Pancham starts arguing with Chespin, though Pikachu tries to settle both of them down. Ash faces a door, which he can't open. Clemont smiles and pushes the door on the top, which allows him to slide down the door. Team Rocket is also going through the rooms. Jessie can't open a door, but James lets her slide the door. In the next room, Jessie is annoyed there is no door, but James pushes a wall, revealing a hidden door. Chespin, Pikachu and Pancham face some rotating cogwheels. While Chespin manages to come to the other side, it gets bashed by a hammer repeatedly, making Pancham laugh a lot. Jessie, James and Meowth are at the obstacle slope, since they are after Pikachu. Jessie and Meowth get bashed on the obstacles, while James gently comes down with no problem. For the next course, Ash sits on a chair, which rotates him around a bit, then stops. Seeing nothing happens, Ash comes down. Just then, an object is launched out, which would've hit Ash if he waited on the chair a bit. Bonnie does the same and was also nearly hit by the object. Team Rocket crosses the moving pillars, but Jessie gets hit by one and lies down and as she gets hit by the moving pillars, she claims this would improve her abdominal muscles. The heroes come to a small room, where a wind-up maid with comes with the tea. Ash lowers himself down, but the wind-up maid throws tea in Ash's face, since that was the trick behind it. Clemont tells that was what playfulness was about and as the maid returns and bows down, Serena says the maid was quite polite to Ash, who is still wet. Pikachu, Pancham and Chespin come to a moving object course. While Pikachu jumps on the moving prisms and cuboids, Pancham pushes Chespin away, who gets hit by the prisms. Chespin is angry for that and attacks Pancham, causing both of them to fall on Pikachu. Team Rocket comes to the chair room. Jessie sits down on a chair, which transports her away, then stops. Jessie wonders what is to happen next and is blown away by the object, causing her to bash into a wall. They arrive to the room with the wind-up maid, where Jessie and Meowth approach the maid. The maid throws tea into their faces, causing Meowth to burn his tongue. Jessie is annoyed by all these rooms and decides not to capture Pikachu in this predicament, while James is ready to use their machine they crafted. A boy comes into Team Rocket's room, who present a machine. To activate it, the boy places three Poké Balls in the slots, which slide down the ramps, into a hole. The boy wonders where his Poké Balls are and just then, he gets pushed into another hole, which takes him outside the building. James pushes out the Poké Balls, as they succeeded. A girl comes as well and repeats the process, causing her to be launched outside the building with her Poké Balls gone. The heroes meet up with Pikachu, Pancham and Chespin. Bonnie wonders if they had fun, which causes Chespin and Pancham to argue with each other. Suddenly, a man comes, looking for a room that is actually taking people's Poké Balls. Team Rocket has managed to scam another boy and just as he is to fall down, the heroes arrive and pull the boy up. Clemont dismantles their machine, revealing the Poké Balls have been sucked into a bag. Team Rocket takes off their disguises, then run off with the heroes chasing them. They cross a room with piano floor, though Bonnie falls down when trying to cross it. They also cross a room with the rollers, making James and Meowth remark Jessie has improved herself in these challenges before she falls down. After coming outside, James shows a machine he has been working for a lot of time, impressing Clemont by this gadget. Meowth is risen up and starts rolling down a ramp, goes through some cogwheels. After being risen up once more, Meowth jumps and is grabbed by a cuff, which allows him to come to Pikachu. Meowth goes to use Fury Swipes, but he cannot reach his enemy. Everyone is bewildered by this attempt, though Jessie claims it would be much simpler for Meowth to have taken a step to attack. James is furious, stating this gadget is about playfulness and she will never understand the greatness of this machine. These are the words Clemont understands and confirms, much to the annoyance of Bonnie. Jessie sends Gourgeist and James with Inkay, who use Seed Bomb and Psybeam, but Ash and Pikachu avold the first attack while Chespin and Pancham avoid the other. The latter retaliates with Dark Pulse to attack Gourgeist, who evades, causing the attack to damage Team Rocket's machine. Chespin launches Pin Missile, which damages the machine even more. Using Thunderbolt, Pikachu causes the machine to explode and blast Team Rocket off. After Ash returns the Poké Balls to their owners, Clemont inspires everyone to continue going through the rooms, knowing the Gadget Festival will continue on. Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Pikachu (JP) *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Pinsir (US) *In both episode title and its narration of the episode are all been voiced by Clemont. Gallery Clemont is excited about the festival XY124 2.png The heroes arrive at the Gadget Festival XY124 3.png The heroes see a machine doing its work XY124 4.png Team Rocket are disguised as workers XY124 5.png Bonnie, Chespin and Pancham are going up XY124 6.png Clemont shows the right way to open the door XY124 7.png Chespin and Pikachu doing the snow obstacle XY124 8.png Clemont shows how to go through the door XY124 9.png Jessie is surprised that James was able to figure it out XY124 10.png Chespin climbing the rolling wheel XY124 11.png Jessie hit her head XY124 12.png Ash was splashed by a doll with a cup of tea XY124 13.png Pikachu sees Chespin and Pancham fighting XY124 14.png Jessie and Meowth being splashed by the doll XY124 15.png Team Rocket stealing the girl's Poké Balls XY124 16.png The girl is thrown out by Team Rocket XY124 17.png The heroes are reunited with Pikachu, Chespin and Pancham XY124 18.png The heroes see Team Rocket XY124 19.png Ash cornering Team Rocket XY124 20.png Team Rocket shows their new machine XY124 21.png Meowth unable to reach Pikachu XY124 22.png Pikachu's Thunderbolt hit Team Rocket's machine XY124 23.png Ash returning the Poké Balls XY124 24.png The heroes are continuing their adventure with the festival }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Ichirō Ogawa Category:Episodes animated by Toshiya Washida Category:Episodes directed by Mamoru Enomoto